epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Joeaikman/Joe's Rap Battles of Fiction Season 4 Episode 4 - Edmund Dantés vs Lelouch vi Britannia
SHOCK HORROR! Joe’s Rap Battles of Fiction is back? But it has been so long, with no sign of an update beyond several discussions on chat about it! I know what you are all thinking. “Joe, if you were going to bring back your series, then maybe you should have done a battle featuring slightly more prominent characters to celebrate.” No. You people can stfu and fuck off. Just kidding. Please stay. I am very lonely :( So anyway, let me clear this up for any of you that are unfamiliar with today’s characters. Edmund Dantés, better known by his alias of the Count of Monte Cristo, is a character from a French novel that has gone down in fictional infamy. His opponent is Lelouch Vi Britannia, also known by his aliases of Lelouch Lamperouge and Zero (also Lulu if you are a girl that wants to get into his pants), from Code Geass fame. Yes. I know. Another anime. Anyways, they are battling it out to see who is the better revenge obsessed character that hides behind masks, smoke and mirrors. I would like to give a shout out to four people. First off to GravityMan for doing some proofreading. He was as helpful as ever. Secondly to Dark Cyan, also for proofreading. Thirdly, to NightFalcon9004 for helping me get into the mindset of Lelouch, and lastly to Bobdave for being a nice dude. A note on the characters featured. The Count of Monte Cristo is in this colour. Lelouch is in this colour. Cameo appearances from Jacopo (this colour), Nunally (this colour), Shirley (this colour) and Rivalz (this colour). Edmund Dantés I am the Count of Monte Cristo! Don a chapeau and return to your chateaux When I flow, insanity follows, with vengeance you cannot touch this, though You miss a move and diss on a groove for whatever I mar-say is the truth Marshal up many men to smuggle through a number of ways I can defeat you Catch a breath as you hang, about to do the final dangling dance of death Lelouch is le loser if he tries to tussle with the revenge seeking French I can reinvent a personality, be it sailor or a Duke visiting from Britain (ha) All you can invent is Zero effectiveness at changing the state of Britannia Lelouch vi Britannia Are you prepared to be killed? No man should kill unless they can say this Blow apart Bonaparte, we aren’t dissimilar, coming from empires of racists You aren’t worthy of my Geass! Sheltered from society and grew bitter! Obsessed with yourself, whilst I aim for a better world for my sister! (LELOUCH!) The world was wrong when it thought you gone, because it seems to me That you would scheme by any means to find your way on the winning team I am the King and I lead! Do anything to create a scene! When I don the mask I am on fleek! I order you to be beat! Edmund Dantés Checkmate! You played the game, but Dantés’ Inferno has won a fight I’m the Knightmare of any teens, better turn on a Black Knight light Lelouch vi Britannia I have found a stronger opponent, one who ignores his own hypocrisies Wasted your life avenging Mercedes, when you ended up with Haydee Edmund Dantés Deception methods as part of the plan that saw you killed by a friend But this fiend’s end in the requiem saw it a given that his sister would ascend Schniezel is vile, Cornelia is evil, what did Euphemia do to deserve your glower? Yet you dragged her through the mud because you couldn’t control your powers Lelouch vi Britannia Don’t rope me into your failures, you must be busy smoking hemp, or You thought your plots matched mine? These saw me named emperor I ascended to Pen Draconic verses, this player couldn’t beat F.L.E.I.J.A Throw you in a dark space; watch you grow madder than your neighbour Edmund Dantés Mao could read your thoughts and tell me that you’re going to try early Roll over, kill Clovis, and then cry over your calling for Shirley I defy arrest and death to create a full-on, pure blooded revenge plot Diethard caught the next shot; should be reserved for head shots You bend what is rational because you have a desire to be at the centre Of attention; a pubescent wretch acting like he was the first Avenger I’m the Nu rapper on the block, First Mate be packing heat, boy Gouge out your eyes and see if you win games without your Geass toy Lelouch vi Britannia If everyone is human then why use their lives for your own amusement, I value those who trusted me, you do nothing but abuse them! You’re a selfish, self satisfying, smug excuse for a revolutionary, I carry on fighting for justice, no matter what my family do to me! You care little for changing the world, or using your life for good If revenge is best served cold then you would chill out your wood I defy tyrants with a brain, you would be doing it with diamonds Your completely made up personality, this man is his island Edmund Dantés Stepped straight out of Narnia, a closeted nob, hobbing with the elite I fight for justice, and your kind, I find are sinners, you are no priest A mystic Light, dressed up posh, and with glow in the dark eyes This boy couldn’t use his Geass to prevent being betrayed by his allies Lelouch vi Britannia Let’s talk about betrayal, how long did it take your wife to leave you? Your enemy beat you, and your friends couldn’t plead for you! You lost your beloved queen when you played the game Dragged off to jail a traitor, left your father alone to die of shame... Who Won? Edmund Dantés Lelouch vi Britannia Category:Blog posts